Primer Beso de Amor
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Rui Napoleon & Nuria Álbarez. Poema y rosas violetas. Desafío San Valentín de los Arcángeles.


_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un desafío de los Arcángeles. A mí me tocó como rosa la violeta, y como elemento un poema, ambos incluidos en el fic por supuesto jajaja. Este fic no es de mis mejores, la verdad, pero la Inspiración no dio para más :)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi. El poema es "El Primer Beso de Amor", un poema precioso que recomiendo :)_

_Este fic va para ellas, mis arcángeles, por ser tan... tan ellas mismas :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Primer beso de amor<strong>

_Febrero. En una tarde oscura, húmeda y lluviosa, una joven caminaba de regreso a__casa bajo su paraguas con unas bolsas del supermercado en una mano. Avanzaba deprisa, repasando en su cabeza los acontecimientos del día y haciendo listas mentales de cosas pendientes de hacer. No miraba a los lados, pero sin embargo, algo captó su atención, _era una pequeña tienda de artesanía, en la que había un gran cartel a la entrada. La castaña cerró la puerta y entró en la tienda, sin tener muy claro el porqué lo hacía.

Una vez dentro, se asombró de la cantidad y variedad de objetos que había: desde miniaturas hechas en madera, que merecían estar en un museo, pasando por todo tipo de joyería en azabache, hasta relojes de cuco hechos enteramente en madera. Caminaba entre las distintas estanterías, distraída, tanto que no vio al joven que caminaba hacia ella, cargado con cajas, y ambos acabaron tropezando. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos se cayó, pero distinta suerte tuvo una de las cajas. Al caerse, esta se había abierto desperdigando los colgantes de azabache que transportaba.

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – dijo ella, agachándose para recoger los colgantes.

– No pasa nada – respondió el joven rubio, sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo que la chica.

– Vaya... este se ha roto.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – el chico sujetó el colgante con ambas manos – Espera aquí un momento, vengo ahora.

La castaña se quedó sorprendida, pero hizo lo que le mandaban. Mientras tanto, continuó recogiendo los pocos colgantes que quedaban y, cuando acabó, siguió mirando el resto de la tienda. El chico la vio y se acercó a ella por la espalda, abrochándole el colgante en el cuello cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

– Yo... ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó ella, fijándose en que el colgante ya no estaba estropeado.

– Hmmm... ¿Tu nombre, y tu número de teléfono? – preguntó el joven con una sonrisa, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

– Jajajaja, soy Nuria Álbarez y... – la chica rebusco en su bolso hasta encontrar un papel y un boli, garabateando su número para entregárselo.

– Un nombre precioso para una chica preciosa – el chico le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase – Me llamo Napoleón.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que un anciano salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda. Llevaba una especie de lupa en un ojo, y parecía molesto.

– ¡Napoleón! Deberías estar ordenando todo, y no distrayendo a los clientes.

– Lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía – intervino Nuria – Me estaba contando como... ¡se hacen los colgantes de azabache!

– Voy ahora, abuelo – refunfuñando, el abuelo volvió a entrar en la trastienda – Tengo que irme, te llamaré.

– Eso espero – la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla a Napoleón, antes de irse.

**[*]**

Una semana más tarde, Nuria estaba en casa cocinando un bizcocho cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Se lavó las manos lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta el teléfono, perdiendo una de las zapatillas durante la carrera, pero al final consiguió su objetivo: llegar al teléfono.

– ¿Si? – preguntó con la voz más tranquila que pudo poner.

_– ¿Nuria? Soy Napoleón, el de la tienda de antigüedades. ¿Cómo estás?_

– Pues muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

_– Bien también. Había estado pensando y... ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?_

**– **Pues no, no pensaba hacer nada, ¿por qué?

_– ¿Te apetece quedar? Conozco un par de sitios en Paris que creo que podrían gustarte._

– Claro. ¿A qué hora y donde?

_– A las 6 en la plaza de enfrente de la tienda. ¡Nos vemos entonces!_

Aún eran las dos de la tarde, tenía tiempo bastante para prepararse... o eso pensaba ella.

**[*]**

Cuando estuvo lista, eran ya las seis menos cuarto, y necesitaba más de quince minutos para llegar hasta la plaza. Cogió el bolso, en el que metió sus cosas sin ni siquiera pensar que hacía, y salió casi corriendo por la puerta, sin olvidar mirarse una última vez al espejo.. Pasó por las calles sin prestar atención, iba con prisa. Se había puesto un vestido negro de mangas tres cuartos semi-transparentes, y unos zapatos de tacón también negros. Encima llevaba una chaqueta blanca fina.

Cuando llegó, Napoleón ya estaba esperándola. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, además de una chaqueta también negra que colgaba de sus brazos. Se acercó a la castaña y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

– Estás preciosa – admitió, mientras la guiaba hasta el coche.

– Gracias.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver el coche: un porsche rojo. Se esperaba un coche de menor calibre, la verdad. Al ver su cara de sorpresa, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Le abrió la puerta del coche, como un perfecto caballero.

– Pensaba que los caballeros habían desaparecido junto con la Edad Media – comentó ella cuando el rubio entró también en el coche.

– Aún quedamos unos pocos.

– Napoleón... ¿de dónde has sacado este coche? – preguntó finalmente la castaña, picada por la curiosidad.

– Es robado, espero que tú no seas policía, jajajajja – bromeó él, sacando una sonrisa a la chica – No eres muy aficionada a los deportes, ¿me equivoco?

– No, no te equivocas. ¿Debería?

– Juego al fútbol en el Paris Saint-Germain.

Ahora entendía porque le había parecido conocido cuando le había visto la primera vez. En su casa sí que se veía el fútbol, y su padre era un fan del Paris Saint-Germain, pero ella no le hacía mucho caso.

El viaje duró unos cuarenta minutos, los cuales la chica no había parado de preguntar a donde iban, no recibiendo respuesta. Cuando se bajó del coche se quedó helada, no sabía que en Paris hubiese sitios así: era una pequeña colina apartada, desde la que se podía ver la ciudad entera, en especial la Torre Eiffel. No podía parar de mirar la maravillosa vista, hasta que sintió los brazos del rubio rodeándole la cintura.

– ¿Qué te parece?

– Es un sitio precioso... ¿Cómo lo conociste?

– De pequeño venía a entrenar aquí los fines de semana, a correr. Y aún vengo cuando tengo tiempo, aunque mucho menos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el paisaje durante un buen rato, conversando y riendo de vez en cuando. De pronto, Napoleón se levantó donde estaba sentado y volvió con una rosa, de color violeta, que colocó en el pelo de la castaña.

– ¿Pero de dónde...?

– No te voy a desvelar todos mis secretos – la interrumpió él, sonriendo, antes de acercar sus labios lentamente a los de la chica, para después besarla suavemente.

**[*]**

Ya era de noche cuando ambos volvían en el coche de Napoleón. El chico se detuvo frente a un restaurante y se bajó del coche, abrió la puerta de la chica y la cogió de la mano ayudándola a bajar.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó ella, confusa.

Ignorando a la chica, Napoleón la guió llevándola de la mano hasta la terraza que había en la parte de atrás del restaurante, que se había transformado en una pista de baile. Todo estaba adornado en colores rosa, blanco y rojo, y las parejas bailaban una canción lenta en el centro de la pista.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– No es casualidad que precisamente hoy te llamara – admitió el rubio, aunque ella seguía sin comprender – Hoy es San Valentín, Nuria.

La castaña se quedó pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, efectivamente, era 14 de febrero. Nunca pensaba demasiado en esa fecha, ni siquiera con su anterior novio, y ahora que estaba soltera aún menos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Napoleón? – preguntó muy confundida.

El rubio iba a contestar, pero un camarero se acercó a ellos a entregarles un papel, algo sobre el baile imaginaba la chica, puesto que el rubio no le dejó verlo. El rubio la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile, para después comenzar a bailar una pista lenta.

– Napoleón...

– Aquel primer beso de amor que tú pediste que te diera, con labios llenos de ternura y con sabor a hierba buena – la chica conocía el poema, iba a decir algo pero el rubio la frenó poniendo un dedo en sus labios - Aquel beso fue ternura. Aquel beso fue pasión con la misma dulzura que pueda saber la miel.

La castaña juntó sus labios con los de él, haciéndole callar. Se abrazó más a su cuerpo y se quedó allí, escuchando los latidos del corazón del chico, mientras Napoleón sonreía. Verdaderamente, al menos para la castaña, estaba siendo un San Valentín muy especial.

**FIN**


End file.
